bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nonny/@comment-75.131.80.183-20120708194638
Guppyzack3000 Okay, Here's my Story! The Origin of the Bubble Guppies It All Started in 1991, in a creepy old laboratory. A professor was making.................. A Robot! But Not Just Any Old Robot, A Robot That Could Find Undiscovered Parts of All the Oceans. (Let's Just Call the Robot: GT 1.0) So, He Launched The Robot into The Atlantic Ocean! (Literally) Years went by, and finally He (GT 1.0) Found It! A lonely old Undiscovered Part of the Atlantic Ocean Soon to Be Known as Bubbletucky! This Place had no Buildings or Houses! Just fish, lobsters, crabs, and shrimp! But none of them could say a single word! GT 1.0 was good at making potions, So, he made a potion that if given to ocean life it would make them more intelligent and be able to talk! He gave them the potion and they could now talk! So they Builded a whole City! Then in 1993, GT 1.0 made another potion that would change their lives forever! He gave the potion to seven pregnant lady fish, Then three weeks later, six fish gave birth to what would later evolve into a guppy! And the seventh fish gave birth to a weird creature that would later evolve into a guppy dog! In 1994 GT 1.0 was eaten by a shark! The professor knew that creation was unsuccessful. But, one year later the professor made a newer model: GT 2.0! (But friends call him GT) He had the powers of GT 1.0 and many more! GT was sent out into the ocean and in 1997 by chance he found Bubbletucky! He Improved Bubbletucky, and when the year 2000 came around six guppy families were having birth! The families gave birth to one guppy each! Their names were: Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny! Unfortunately their parents died two days later. They were all sent to an orphanage with someone very mean; Ms. Wanda (the witch) Four years after their birth she abused them, and made them work way too hard! The only education they got at the orphanage was from GT! And so, they worked, and worked, and worked until December 31, 2010, when a fish came to the orphanage his name was Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper was looking for a fish to adopt but there were none. Then he saw the Bubble Guppies he wanted to adopt them but he couldn’t, because a fish cannot adopt a guppy because they are two very different species but, what he could do is become their guardian. So that’s just what Mr. Grouper did.(Mr. Grouper may have adopted them but he is not they’re dad. So, that means the bubble guppies are not brothers and sisters.) Mr. Grouper was low on cash and had a lot of bills. So GT got an idea! The professor accidentally his wallet (which had thousands of dollars in it) inside GT’s storage compartment. He decided to help Mr. Grouper pay his bills. And he came up with another great idea! He knew that money would run out someday so, he decided to record all the bubble guppies’ adventures and broadcast them on TV! And that is what Happened. What do you guys think about this story? Please Comment Below! :)